


Dungeons and Ghibli

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: what happens in Creyca [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: “Here’s another curse for you,” Mordai whispers back, mischief surging through him. “It’s amagiccurse - albeit a minor one -so it’s fine to say it, but only tell it to someone you’re angry at because this curse invites misfortune on a person. You want to know it?”Perry, eyes wide and sparkling, nodded. “Yes! Tell me!”“The curse is,” Mordai smothered a laugh as he leaned forwards making Perry lean forward also.“‘May all your bacon burn.'”.AKA wherein i have no self-control but with more structure then usual thanks to tumblr prompt memes





	Dungeons and Ghibli

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the [Studio Ghibli Sentece Meme](https://izar-black.tumblr.com/post/178941351889/studio-ghibli-sentence-meme)

**“What’re you doing?”**  It’s not just being addressed in Infernal that startles Mordai but, if asked, it’s the unexpected Infernal that made him jump.

Perry watched him, teeth peeking out in the hint of a smile because apparently she was secretly  _evil_.

“I’m, uhh, doing magic?” He almost winced at how he sounded, adding in an attempt to come off more confident, “Curses and - stuff…”

“Dad says that curses are bad and I shouldn’t ever say them  _ever_.” The girl says, as if she wasn’t leaning forwards to look at the scroll. She flashed him an impish grin, “Sol teaches me lotsa curses though - like  _crap_.” It’s whispered as if it is the worse word ever spoken and it’s a struggle to keep from smiling.

“Here’s another curse for you,” Mordai whispers back, mischief surging through him. “It’s a  _magic_  curse - albeit a minor one -so it’s fine to say it, but only tell it to someone you’re angry at because this curse invites misfortune on a person. You want to know it?”

Perry, eyes wide and sparkling, nodded. “Yes! Tell me!”

“The curse is,” Mordai smothered a laugh as he leaned forwards making Perry lean forward also.  _“‘May all your bacon burn.'”_


End file.
